mahousenseinegimafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yurana Miyano
Yurana Miyano (優ラナ宮野 Miyano Yurana) is a kyonshii mage of Gasha. When the Andorbreille Alliance raided Mundus Magicus and it was at the brink of collapse, she, along with the Lunar Empire and several other individuals, followed the Guardians to an alternate magical world, Grandia. Appearance Yurana has pale skin (characteristic of a zombie), cerulean blue hair and eyes. She wears a blue hat with a yellow star and an ofuda on the forehead, which is a charm that she believes can control her Gluttony. Her shirt is red chinese-like, with pink trim on the wide sleeves. She wears a black skirt with the same trim wrapped around the skirt like a ribbon. Due to her being a half-kyonshii, her arms are kept outstretched (she hates this). Personality Yurana is a cheerful and happy-go-lucky kyonshii. She loves eating sweets and pastries, especially Jamaki-hime's special moon cakes. She hates being called a "zombie" and especially despises war. Another thing she hates is her inability to straighten her arms (which is kept outstretched). Despite everything that has happened to her, she still keeps her happy smile plastered on her face as much as she can. Yurana doesn't have that much of a bright mind. Yurana enjoys teasing and making fun of Jamaki-hime, calling her "old woman" and sometimes "old grump." She once was on bad terms with Her Majesty, but currently they are good friends. Yurana does get moody at times, especially when she is reminded of her past life before she became a kyonshii. She hates Arcueid so much to the point that hearing her name will make her twitch and change her mood. Background Not much is known of Yurana's background, except for the fact that she was once a human and has only been recently turned a kyonshii by an unknown mage. In her past, she was once a seller of feng shui, chinese charms and was going to be engaged with a soldier from the Lunar Army (unnamed). Unfortunately, her horrible fate destroyed everything. Story Synopsis Magic/Abilities Light Magic: Like many other mages in the Lunar Empire, Yurana uses Light Magic. She also has her own way of using this particular type of Magic. Yurana learned Light Magic so that she would have another means to fight aside from her Glutton Magic, which tends to lean to a darker side of her. Glutton Magic: Yurana's Glutton Magic was something implanted in her when she had been turned to a kyonshii. Glutton Magic allows her the ablility to eat anything and everything, even steel, stone, and iron. Harmful, dangerous, and scary, Yurana avoids using this Magic as much as possible. Enhanced Strength: Due to becoming a kyonshii, Yurana has gained enhanced muscle strength, allowing her to lift enormous boulders and push aside pillars of stone. Spells/Techniques Abilities *'Enhanced Strength: '''Due to becoming a kyonshii, Yurana has gained enhanced muscle strength, allowing her to lift enormous boulders and push aside pillars of stone. Spells *'Luminis Speculo (Mirrored Light)' *'Sagitta Magica (Arrows of Magic)' Custom Spells *Επιδημία λαίμαργος της (Epidi̱mía laímargos ti̱s) (Glutton's Outbreak)' Non-magical Techniques *'Extremely High Velocity Rage Kick (非常に高い速度レイジキック Hijō ni takai sokudo reijikikku)'' *'Scream of Terror '(恐怖の叫び Kyōfu no sakebi) Relationships Princess Jamaki Kouyama: Lan Connor: Pactio Ever-Loyal Servant ''(Fidelis Servus ætérnum) '' *''Under Construction.'' Trivia *Yurana's character design is based from Touhou Project's Yoshika Miyako. Credits to Zun. *Yurana's Glutton Magic is based from Yoshika's ability to eat anything. *The character "優" used for Yurana's Yu means "superiority" and Yurana's "宮野" (Miyano) can also be written as "真" which means "true" (shin). Category:Mcxynth Category:Mage Category:Lunar Empire Category:The Guardians